Clouded Heart
by ShinjiHiroku
Summary: A man gets trapped with the type of person he cant stand. How could it possibly get any worse?


Was contemplating not uploading this because I hate it so much. If you know me then you would know that I dont do lovey dovey at all, I do rape. In fact, there's rape in most stories I write. But this one...I dont know. The way I write is that i Just fucking do it, I dont plan ahead, I dont brainstorm, I just write. And the downside to that is that I have no idea where it'll end up. So like this it turned into a fucking love story. (Which I hate more than anything.) Oh well, I'm sure somebody will like it. Or hey if you're just looking for some smut, scroll down there and just read the sex scene, I wont mind.

* * *

"Come on don't rain." The young man whispered to himself as the clouds began to roll in. He was running as fast as he could down a makeshift path through the woods. As if to mock him the sky began to drizzle.

"Noooo, not now please." Much to the man's dismay he could hear a faint rumble coming from the clouds. "Oh fuck you sky." Almost as if retaliating the sky started to downpour. The man let out an annoyed groan but continued to run. "Shelter, come onnnnnnn shelter." He didn't have to run long before coming across a pretty sizable cave. Without considering the consequences of running into a cave in the middle of the woods, he took refuge inside.

"Trapped, in a cave, in a storm. Can this get anymore cliché?!" The man yelled to no one in particular. "Yeah run _all the way_ to your house from the city, it's such a beautiful day, not like it's going to _rain_ or anything. That sure was a smart idea Ben." He sighed. "Guess I won't make it in time, sorry mom." He sighed again and sat down near the mouth of the cave, leaning his back against the wall.

Ben stared outside at the pouring rain; he was feeling more and more depressed by the second. "Should've watched the weather channel." Unbeknownst to Ben his first rant had woken someone sleeping just a bit deeper in the cave. The pouring rain drowned out the sound of her steps as she slowly moved forward to search for the source of the noise that had awoken her. Only when she let out a loud gasp did Ben notice her.

The sound almost scared him as he _just_ realized the consequences of running into random caves: Any wild pokemon could be taking refuge inside.

He slowly turned his head, not wanting to startle or provoke whatever was behind him. Much to his relief it wasn't what he was expecting. A long white dress, green "hair", and a large red chest spike. 'A gardevoir.' He thought to himself. It was just then that he noticed the look on her face; it was one of shock and fear.

"Um…hi?" Ben said nervously.

"Stay back!" She spoke in plain English.

He was a little shocked at her outburst but tried not to show it. Before he could speak again she shouted at him. "What are you doing here?!"

"Im just trying to get out of the storm, relax."

"Liar!" The expression on her face went from fear to anger in a second. "I know what you're here for; you're here to capture me just like all of the others."

Ben tried to look sympathetic and keep his voice down but he was already having a hard time. "Look I don't want to capture you, honestly."

"Yes you do, you humans are all the same. Capturing pokemon and making them your slaves, well you won't get me!"

"Look I don't know what kind of humans _you've_ been meeting but I'm not like them." Ben's look of sympathy was long gone but he still had control over the volume of his voice.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

He jumped to his feet. "Look at me, do I look like I'm a damn trainer. I don't carry pokeballs." He spun around and gave himself a pat down. "I don't even have a damn wallet." True, in fact he didn't have anything. All he was wearing were blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

It put her at ease a little to see he didn't have any pokeballs but not much. "Humans capture with more then just pokeballs."

"Oh yeah right what am I gonna capture you with a net? Where would I hide it my ass?" He replied sarcastically.

"I still don't trust you."

"You know what, fine. That's fucking fine. I don't care." Ben's patience had reached his limit more then a minute ago. "Alright here's the deal, _I'm_ going to sit right here until the storm clears." He pointed at the spot where he was previously sitting. "_You_ can either leave or sit your ass down over there." He pointed to the edge of the cave; it was no more then 15 feet deep. "You don't talk to me, I don't talk to you." Without giving her a chance to reply he sat down again and resumed looking out at the storm.

Without another word, but a scornful look, the gardevoir sat as far away as possible while still making sure she could see what he was doing. Her eyes never left Ben.

The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. All Ben had to look at was the rain, the wall, and the ceiling; he could see the gardevoir staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He never gave her so much as a furtive glance but it was slightly pissing him off the way she stared. There was nothing else the gardevoir could do, she simply sat with her legs against her chest and stared, making sure he wasn't trying anything funny.

They sat in silence for hours with only the sound of the pouring rain. It was almost calming to both of them, almost. Ben had phased the sound from his mind but it was putting the gardevoir to sleep. She was woken from her slumber prematurely and was having a hard time staying awake with nothing else to do but stare. After about a half an hour her eyes were half closed. Her head was bobbing up and down as she desperately tried to stay awake. 'Can't fall asleep around him.' She kept telling herself as she shook her head in a futile attempt to wake herself up. It only took a few minutes before fatigue set in and she unwillingly rested her head on her knees.

Gardevoir didn't know how long she had slept but she was awoken by the sound of Ben sneezing. Her eyes flew open and she jumped to her feet ready for battle.

Ben gave her a funny look before saying "What, it was a sneez-" He was cut short by another sneeze.

Realizing she jumped for nothing, Gardevoir sat down again with a sigh.

He sneezed a third time. "Fucking cold." Ben said aloud. He began to look at the small sticks strewn around him. 'Wouldn't last long but _some_ fire is better then none.'

It took him less then a minute to gather all of the small sticks and various pieces of wood. He didn't get the ones around Gardevoir since he didn't feel like being anywhere near her. Gardevoir watched vigilantly as he arranged a number of them into a small tee-pee.

"What are you doing?" She asked almost suspiciously.

Without turning his attention from the tee-pee he stated "Making a fire, its cold. Why don't you do me a favor and throw me some sticks; I'm sure you're just as cold as I am."

She continued to stare at him with a suspicious look until he turned his eye to her, an irritated look on his face.

She didn't move her head as her eyes began to glow and the small pieces of wood flew in his direction. They continued to stare into each others eyes for a moment before Ben rolled his eyes and resumed work on his fire. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long piece of string. After pulling on it a few times to test its durability he tied both ends to each side of a stick, creating what appeared to be a bow. He looped the string around another stick, held it straight up, and began to pull the bow back and forth, making the stick spin at a high speed on top of another flat piece of wood. He continued this movement until he had an ember. Next he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, placed it on the ember, and began blowing. The ember caught the piece of paper on fire which in turn caught the sticks on fire. Within a minute Ben had a nice little fire going.

"Failure as a boy scout my ass, suck it troop leader Roberts." He said as he smiled. With the little success from the fire Ben had almost forgotten the situation he was in. He was quickly reminded however when he looked over to Gardevoir who still stared at him with narrow eyes. Just as quickly as his smile had come it was gone; he sighed and leaned back against the wall. A quick glance outside showed that the storm had gotten worse. Not only was the rain pouring even harder but the wind had picked up too. The thunder and lighting were becoming more frequent as well. All of this just added to Ben's anger. "It's gonna be a long day."

As expected the fire didn't last long, thanks to the little bit of extra wood he had on hand he managed to keep it going for an hour. He had heated the entire cave over the course of the hour but now that it was gone he ran the risk of freezing to death, further fueling Ben's silent rage.

Since there wasn't much on Ben's mind, Gardevoir resorted to reading his emotions an hour back. She was never too good at reading minds anyway; emotions have always been her specialty. She was well aware of the anger welling up inside of Ben, the angrier he got the easier she could feel it and at this point she didn't even have to focus on him for her to feel the anger. She was so in tune and his feelings were so strong it was beginning to affect her in a negative way.

Hours past, the sun was setting and the storm showed no signs of letting up. The thought of being trapped in a cave overnight only served to up Ben's anger another few notches. He was grinding his teeth and squeezing his shoulder almost constantly. Gardevoir was staring at the ground, unconsciously mimicking his every move. His emotions were flowing into her mind and overwhelming her senses. She was about to get a headache when she decided she couldn't take it anymore.

She stood up and yelled. "What the hell is your problem!?"

Ben's anger finally boiled over but he stayed seated. "Being trapped, in a cave, in a thunderstorm, in the middle of nowhere, and freezing to death on my mom's birthday! Not only that, but being trapped _alone_ with the type of person I hate most in the world!"

"And what's that supposed to mean!?"

"Judgmental, intolerant, narrow-minded, _racist_ assholes like you, _that's_ what I mean! I can't fucking stand people like you, there has _never_ been and never will be a reason to be that way"

The gardevoir opened her mouth to say something multiple times, but each time nothing came out.

"What, no sob story about how you were beaten or raped by an abusive trainer, or how your parents were killed by humans, or no let me guess, they killed or captured your brother and sister, something like that?"

Gardevoir was having a difficult time keeping the anger on her face. "My parents' wer-"

"Here, let me tell you a story. It was nine years ago, I was only 10 years old. Me, my mom and dad and my older brother and younger sister decide to go on a picnic no more then a mile from our house. A nidoking, for _no reason whatsoever_ attacks us. None of us were trainers; we had no pokemon to defend us. My dad and 16 year old brother _died_ trying to save us, both of them ripped apart right in front of me, and then what does the nidoking do? He just walks the fuck away, like we weren't even worth his time. Maybe he just felt like killing some humans that day, I _still_ have no clue why."

The gardevoir tried to interject. "But-"

"_The very same year_, my little sister who was only 4 at the time, gets attacked, and stabbed through the heart, by a beedrill. My mom, who was trying only to rush her daughter to the hospital, is also stabbed and poisoned by the very same pokemon. She manages to make it to the hospital but it was far too late to save my sister. My mom's body is paralyzed due to the poison's effect and nearly dies as well; she was hospitalized for an entire year and can't walk to this day."

Gardevoir went to open her mouth one last time but was cut off yet again.

"_Seven_ hours ago, I'm trying to visit my mom for her birthday but a thunderstorm hits. I run toward the nearest cave and meet a pokemon who hates me, _ME_, just for being human. Now do _I_ go around hating every pokemon I see? Do _I_ think that they're 'all the same,' no!  
I could hate you, I could hate every last one of you for what you've done to me and my family but I don't and do you wanna know why? Because you _aren't_ all the same, _humans_ aren't all the same, it's fucking impossible. I don't know how _anyone _can be so stupid, how can you honestly believe that? Do you not care, do you not _know_ any better, and have you _really_ never met a human who's worth a damn? Well I don't know but if I can forgive pokemon then anyone can; I don't care what they've been through. _Now_, tell me your story."

There was nothing she could say, the gardevoir continued to stare but the anger and suspicion in her eyes were gone. In their place were guilt, sadness, and tears. Without a word she sat back down and buried her face in her knees.

Ben didn't feel any better, now that his anger had left him the guilt of making someone cry was getting to him.

He sighed and brought his palm to his face. "I'll be back." The wind had stopped but it was still pouring outside. Ben found the nearest dry tree and decided to rest under it, he felt that being alone would be best for both of them right now. He sat under the tree for maybe a half an hour before deciding to go back in. Being in the rain for even that short amount of time was a bad idea but Ben thought if he was going to freeze to death why not speed it up. When he made it back to the cave Gardevoir hadn't moved an inch nor had she even lifted her head. Ben just sat down and stared at the wall, the sound of pouring rain was all too clear to him now.

Neither of them knew how long they sat in silence but Gardevoir was the first to speak.

"My mom…always told me stories about how bad humans were." Ben was paying attention but still staring at the wall. "Everything that went wrong in our life she blamed on them. When my dad was caught it was just another excuse for her to hate them. I was there, when he was caught, but my mom wasn't. He didn't fight it, but I remember what he told me right before he was captured. 'Be strong, and don't follow behind your mother. Make your own choice and follow your own path.' I think I finally understand what he meant. Dad didn't hate humans because there was no reason to. Mom forced it on me for years until I believed it too."

"Even though you had no real reason to?"

"Yeah…" They shared another long silence. "I'm sor-" Before she could finish she cut off by Ben's sneezing and sniffling.

She stared at him for another minute before getting up slowly making her way over to him. Ben just continued to stare at the wall as she sat next to him. She built up her nerve for a minute until finally saying "I'm sorry." At the same time as Ben.

She was a little shocked. "What do you have to be sorry for, I'm the one who-"

"For making you cry earlier." He still stared at the wall as he talked.

"It was my fault, if I wasn't being so-"

"You didn't…believe it either did you, that all humans were evil?" She was silent. "At anytime you wanted you could've thrown me out of the cave and I wouldn't have had the power to stop you."

"I'm not sure why I didn't."

"I think…you wanted someone to prove your mother wrong. Deep down you knew it couldn't be true. I know people like your mother, no matter what you say they still cling to their beliefs, no matter how much evidence is piled against them they'll refuse to accept it. But you seem to have changed in only an hour, there's no way you were one of those people."

Ben looked over he saw tears welling up in her eyes. "Aw don't start crying again you'll make me feel guilty." He said with a smile.

The tears began to roll down her cheeks when he smiled. "Thank you Ben."

"Wait how do you know my nam-" Before he finished his sentence she buried her head into his shoulder and held him in a tight embrace. Ben decided that enough words had been exchanged and reached his arm around her; they both fell asleep shortly after.

Ben was the first to wake the next morning, it was still raining but there was no thunder this time. Gardevoir had somehow worked her way across his lap and had both arms around his neck. It felt weird but it kept them from freezing overnight.

Not wanting to wake her, Ben sat still until she woke up about a half an hour later. When she yawned and looked up at him with sleepy eyes he couldn't help but smile, she blushed and smiled back.

"Um do you mind getting off before something happens?"

She could feel his emotions now better then before, he was slightly nervous and embarrassed. "There isn't anything to be embarrassed about." She said with a smile.

"There will be if you don't move soon." He looked away as he said this, his nervousness, and something else was still growing.

Gardevoir's look of confusion only grew. "…I don't underst- OOP!" She was interrupted by something poking her in the butt. "Sorry." They both said in unison. She rushed off of his lap and took a seat beside him, looking the other direction in embarrassment, Ben was doing the same. A long awkward silence followed but Ben was the one to break it.

"I don't think the rain is going to stop anytime soon. I might walk to my mom's now while it isn't thundering."

"But I…you could catch a cold."

"I think it's already too late for that." He wore a somewhat goofy grin as he said this. "Anyway, it's about 8 miles down the road, I'm gonna get going." As he went to get up she grabbed his arm and desperately held on to it. "Please don't…leave me…" As Ben looked back he could already see the tears forming in her eyes. Guilt got the better of him; he sighed, sat back down, and put his arm around her. They looked into each others eyes for what seemed like hours.

She rested her head on his shoulder again. "Im sorry I just-"

"Shhh." He hushed her. "It's ok; it's not your fault." Yet another long silence followed.

"Ben?" She didn't move her head.

"Hmm?"

"I think…I'm in love with you." If Ben had a drink he'd be spitting it out about now.

"But…we just met yester-"

"I don't care!" She yelled into his shoulder. "You're so…compassionate and strong."

"Am not." The blood rushed to Ben's face, turning it nearly beet red.

"You are! I've never met anyone like you, and I don't think I ever will again." She broke into tears. "I understand if you don't love me back but...but…but…" She could barely speak through her own sobbing.

Before she could continue Ben pulled her into a tight embrace. "I…can't say I feel the same way _now_ but… you never know what the future holds, maybe in time I could…grow to love you too."

They looked into each other's eyes one last time before she pulled him in for a passionate kiss, Gardevoir was in heaven. She held his head for as long as she could until they both had to breathe. "Don't ever leave me, please."

"Wouldn't think of it."

Almost all of her remaining worries melted away as she rested her head in his lap. They simply sat in silence, enjoying each others company but one last thing was unnerving Gardevoir.

She didn't move her head from his lap and continued to stare at the wall. "Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm…attractive?"

Without hesitation Ben replied "Of course I do."

"Do you think I'm really attractive?"

He hesitated before speaking this time. "What are you trying to get at?

"If I were human would you still want me?"

This question confused Ben more then the last. "What are you talking about?"

She hesitated for a long time before asking her next question. "Would you…ever make love to a pokemon?"

Though she was somewhat subtle in her approach Ben, who finally understood the motive behind her questioning, couldn't help but feel shocked, it showed on his face. When Gardevoir looked up and saw the look he was giving her she felt she made a horrible mistake. As quickly as she could she withdrew her head from his lap and looked the other way embarrassed.

"I'm sorry it was a stupid idea. I just thought that maybe…you and I-"

"Gardevoir."

"I'm really sorry I never should've-"

"Gardevoir." He had to raise his voice a little this time. She looked back and was surprised to see a smile on his face and the same compassionate look in his eye as before. "If it'll make you happy I'll do it."

Tears began to form in her eyes again. "You…you really will?"

He nodded. "But please don't start crying again."

"I…I…I…caaaant." She began to sob uncontrollably, again. 'She sure loves to cry a lot.'

10 minutes later she finally calmed down enough to speak. "Ok, I'm ready." She said as she sniffled a little.

"I'm…a little new at this. How do we start?"

"I'll show you." She said as she wiped the last tears from her eyes. She slowly but eagerly undid the top button of his pants. It was surprising to Ben how quickly she could work with her "fingers," in no time at all she had gotten the zipper out of the way and pulled his pants down just enough to get access to his already hardening member, but not so far down that his legs would freeze. Not that it mattered to Ben, to him the cave already seemed to warm up a little.

The only thing left in the way was Ben's underwear. Gardevoir took her time pulling them off and was more then pleased at what was underneath. She stared at it for as long as she could. It was perfection to her, not too big not too small. She wanted to soak in the  
sight longer but Ben snapped her out of her stupor. "Getting a little cold in here." He said jokingly. "Don't worry." She remarked. "I'll fix that." Though Gardevoir didn't really want to waste time on foreplay she felt it necessary if she was to give him the full experience and ultimately prove that she loved him.

To waste as little time as possible she immediately engulfed his manhood. Ben gasped at her abruptness and exhaled slowly as she pulled her head back up. He clenched the dirt beneath him in both fists as she came down a second time. By the time she came up again he was panting lightly. As she came down again she rolled her tongue around it making Ben squirm slightly. It just kept getting better and Ben was enjoying every second. Gardevoir's tongue felt magical, it seemed to get stronger every time she came back up. Every time it hit Ben's tip he would unwillingly buck his hips forward; he learned to control it as time went on though.

At this point Gardevoir had grabbed it with both hands and was pulling as well as sucking. All of this was driving Ben crazy; he wasn't sure how long he could hold out. Just when he thought he might be in control again, Gardevoir began to move at an incredible pace. To add to this she also fondled his balls in her spare hand. "Gardev- ughhh!" He had no time to finish his sentence; Gardevoir engulfed him to the hilt as he fired a long continuous stream down her throat. Not all of it went down, there was still a fair amount left in her mouth when she pulled back, but not for long. She eagerly swallowed every drop and licked her lips; she loved the taste.

After she finished she smiled at him, it wasn't a seductive smile though, there was more love in it then anything. "Did you enjoy yourself?" After Ben caught he breath he gave her a look that said "Do you really need to ask?" At this her smile grew.

"I guess I should return the favor." She tilted her head and gave him a puzzled look. "Sit here, I'll show you." With a little hesitation she laid her back against the wall. Now Ben may have been new at this but that didn't mean he hadn't watched a few porno in his day. He crawled in front of her and spread her legs a good distance apart. Upon throwing her dress to the side he was greeted by her already sopping wet slit. 'I hope it tastes as good as the internet said it would.'

"Ben what ar-" A gasp left her mouth as Ben took one long lick. Much to his surprise it tasted _better_ then the internet described it. It smelled of roses but the taste was of pure vanilla, definitely and odd combination but the more Ben smelled it the more he wanted it.

As Ben began to move his tongue up and down Gardevoir instinctively put her hands on his head, pushing him as far in as she could. He noticed this and doubled his tongue efforts. Though the smell in the air is what was mostly driving him, Ben tried to make it as pleasurable as possible for her. He brought his whole mouth to her flower and began to suck on it as hard as he could without causing any pain; this was more for him then for her though; the rose smelling liquid was overpowering his senses and he could barely think of anything else other then to swallow every last drop.

Still somewhat aware of his actions he took his index finger and slid it into her slit. Gardevoir's mouth was hanging wide open and her tongue was carelessly flapping in the wind. She could feel nothing but the pure bliss from her lover's tongue. Ben slid a second finger inside and began to move it in and out. A few seconds of this and Gardevoir let out an extremely loud groan which Ben mistook for pain. "Are you ok?"

"Don't stop, DON'T STOP!"

Not even wasting a second Ben went back to work. In addition to his fingers he pushed his tongue inside as far as it could go and began to swirl it around. This was all it took to send Gardevoir over the edge. Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head as her insides tightened on Ben's tongue and finger and she came all over his face. Ben wasn't quite ready for it but still managed to catch a fair amount in his mouth. The rest he eagerly lapped up like it was the only thing he'd ever need. It took him awhile but he had plenty of time, it would take Gardevoir a few minutes to recover from that.

After she caught her breath Gardevoir grabbed both sides of Ben's face and pulled him in for another long kiss. Ben barely had time to react, before he knew it her tongue had explored every inch of his mouth. Though she somewhat enjoyed the taste of her own juices in his mouth there was something else she needed much more. Breaking the kiss she said "Take me, I'm yours." Ben didn't need to hear anything more, he was already rock hard again. She let go of his face and moved her hands back down to her slit. With one hand she spread it apart and with the other she gave him a "come hither" motion.

Ben got close enough for her to put her arms around his shoulders and positioned himself over her entrance. "Ready?" He asked. Gardevoir only nodded, the tension was preventing her from speaking. She felt so much excitement that she could barely contain herself. Ben slowly slid his head inside, making Gardevoir moan quietly. Little by little he inched his way inside, every inch Gardevoir's grip on him tightened. He was halfway there when he hit a barrier. "I think I hit something." "You have to break it." Gardevoir said in between her exasperated breaths.

"But won't that hurt?"

"A lot, just do it quick I cant take it anymore!"

"But I don't wanna hurt yo-" Halfway through his sentence Gardevoir used Psychic to pull him all the way in, breaking her hymen and hilting him. Ben let out a large gasp while Gardevoir gritted her teeth. "You ok?" Ben asked, obviously concerned about the small trickle of blood that just came out of her. After a few seconds she sighed deeply. "Perfect fit."

"I'll take that as a yes." Her grip on him loosened ever so slightly and he began to pull out. Gardevoir moaned quietly as he pushed in a second time. Ben couldn't believe the feeling himself, she was so tight around him. If not for the foreplay earlier he doubted he could've gotten in, this all became trivial the more he pushed though. At this point his hips were running almost entirely off of pure instinct, with what little control he had left he kept his speed down wanting to prolong the experience; Gardevoir felt the same way but no matter what they thought, their bodies were telling them to speed up.

Ben tried to appease his own carnal desires by picking up the pace a bit. His thrusts were fast but weak; he was still worrying about her safety. Gardevoir picked up on this and was a little annoyed but conceded that it was out of love. Still, the slow pace was torture on her.

"Ben… please harder."

"But-"

"HARDER!" Her grip on his shoulders became almost like a death grip.

This finally scared Ben into moving with a little more vigor. His next thrust was as hard as his hips could manage. "Yes!" She yelled into the air. Ben knew it was pointless to resist at this point so he continued with his powerful thrusts. Each time he pounded her, a loud "Whap" echoed through the small cave. That sound quickly gave way to Gardevoir's moans which were getting louder and louder which each thrust. Her breath was shuttering and stopped completely every time Ben finished a thrust. "Ben." She managed to say in between thrusts. "I'm almost there, just…a little…more."

It was now or never, Ben put his arms on the wall behind her and starting to thrust as fast and hard as he could. Gardevoir's legs moved up and around his waist, she held on to him as tight as she could. Ben's own groans were inaudible over her screams of pleasure. Nothing else in the world mattered to Ben; all he could do pound her as hard as his body was able, and so he did. Five minutes after their love-making session had begun, they both came simultaneously. Gardevoir screamed one last time as a river of he juices splashed both her and her lover. Ben groaned, not nearly loud enough to be heard over Gardevoir, as he shot stream after stream of his seed into her. It filled her almost instantly and tried force its way out. Ben who was the "perfect fit" had no space left inside and was forced out, sending the last wave of cum all over Gardevoir's front side, she didn't mind. Gardevoir's grip lightened but not enough for Ben to fall to the side. He came to rest directly over her, just like she wanted.

"You know you're scary when you have sex." He said in a joking tone.

She couldn't help but smile. "Ben…I love you." She was completely out of breath.

Ben decided to think before responding this time. He knew it was possible to love a pokemon this way but just couldn't quite do it yet. He's always told himself never to fall in love too quickly, it could be a mistake. But his gut told him that he needed to make her happy.

"I…love you too."

"Ben, I can hear what you're thinking you know that right?" He looked away embarrassed but she still smiled. "It's ok, I understand and I still love you."

He turned back to see her smile, the same look of love was in her eyes. They shared one more kiss before resting in each others arms. Since they pretty much had just woken up, neither of them fell asleep.

After a half an hour Gardevoir's butt started to hurt and she decided to move. Ben, who was on top, had no choice but to move too. Neither of them could believe it was still raining outside but they took it as an opportunity. The rain wasn't exactly freezing so they used it to clean themselves off. Afterwards they sat next to each other in the cave; things were silent for a long time.

"I wonder how my mom is doing." Ben lamented.

Gardevoir felt the sadness coming from him and frowned but as quickly as it had come it was replaced by a smile. "We could go see, it's not _that_ far down the road."

Ben was a little surprised at her offer. "But…the rain."

"You were gonna walk through it anyway right?"

"…You'd walk in the rain for me?"

"Not for you, with you." She smiled wide. He had a blank expression on his face but it quickly changed into a slight smile. They both got up and left the sanctity of the cave. Much to Ben's surprise he wasn't getting wet as he stood in the rain. Just above his head he could see the rain hitting a small barrier and sliding off to the side, kind of like a psychic umbrella. He looked over to Gardevoir who was still smiling as wide as ever.

"Nifty." He said with a smile. "Yep, but you gotta stay close though." She winked at him.

He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her close. They walked down the path, both of them hoping the rain would never end.


End file.
